kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Dragon
The Ice Dragon is a portly, bipedal dinosaur-like monster who appears a recurring foe to Kirby. Half of the appearances he makes in the series he appears in flesh, while the other half he appears in he is merely a drawing. In all appearances Ice Dragon has made, he uses an array Ice to attack Kirby. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 In this game, Ice Dragon serves as the boss of Iceberg. He attacks by breathing a frosty breath of ice at Kirby and flinging icy stalagmites at him, among crashing into the ground causing icicles to fall from the ceiling. This is the only actual game in which Ice Dragon appears in flesh and blood. In the games following, Ice Dragon only appears as a drawing created by Ado, and later, Adeleine. Kirby's Dream Land 3 In this game, Ado draws him as part of his boss crew alongside Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Kracko. He is the first monster that Ado draws. He now throws icy blocks at Kirby as well as spewing his icy breath at him. Being a simple drawing, Ice Dragon has a significantly reduced health bar, being beaten in only a few hits. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Ice Dragon, once again, appears as a drawing, this time by Ado's female counterpart; Adeleine. In this appearance, Ice Dragon spews ice cubes and now crashes into the ground. Both of these attack were used in previous games, however his crash attack is slightly altered. He has basically the same amount of health he did in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. He is the second to last drawing Adeleine makes during the fight, and all the ones preceding it were simply common enemies. Physical Appearance Ice Dragon, living up to its name, is a rotund dragon which is able to live in icy conditions and use ice as a means of attacking. In official art, he has light blue-green scales, teal spikes running across his back, and a pale cream colored underbelly. As a drawing, Ice Dragon's design is slightly changed. He is of the same shape but his underbelly is now white and the rest of him is slightly subdued, almost appearing gray. The anime Ice Dragon appears almost completely different. His baby form bears some resemblance to his appearance in the games, although it has a completely different color pallet. His back is now a very dark green color, his underbelly is now a very vibrant cream color, and the ridges running along its back are now yellow. As an adult, Ice Dragon is extremely tall and has an elongated body and a longer snout. He keeps the same coloration that he had as a baby. Ice Dragon also has visible teeth as an adult. In the Anime When Dream Land gets hot, Dedede buys this monster to beat the heat. When Ice Dragon brings snow to Dream Land, Chilly the Snowman is also created. While the Cappies are enjoying the cold weather, Tiff and Tuff try to find out where it came from. Chilly leads the group off to find Ice Dragon, which has now matured. Ice Dragon goes after Kirby and the gang, but Kirby ends up inhaling one of the dragon's snowflakes, and becomes Ice Kirby. When Kirby's ice doesn't affect the dragon from the outside, Meta Knight orders Kirby to try freezing the beast from within. Chilly hijacks Dedede's snowmobile and launches it towards Ice Dragon. Kirby leaps off the snowmobile and into Ice Dragon's mouth. When Kirby uses his ice inside of him, Ice Dragon freezes into a solid block of ice and explodes soon after. With Ice Dragon destroyed, the snow melts and summer returns to Dream Land. Unfortunately, with summer back, Chilly begins to melt too. Artwork Image:Babyicedragon.gif|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters